Many printing apparatuses have communicating units capable of performing wireless communications (for example, wireless LANs and Bluetooth (which is a registered trademark)). For example, there has been disclosed a printing apparatus which determines whether a printed document is left on the printing apparatus or has been collected when a distance between the printing apparatus and a portable device of a user having performed printing is a predetermined value or less, and transmits a message according to the result of the determination to the portable device.